


Don't Go...

by some_mighty_fine_print



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Angst, Medical Procedures, Religious Conflict, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mighty_fine_print/pseuds/some_mighty_fine_print
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it pays off not to go into the light...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/gifts).



> It's been so long since I posted anything, original or otherwise, online...so hopefully this is a good start in 'getting back out there' with my work as they say. Constructive criticism always welcome, and thank-you so much for taking the time to actually read this work.
> 
> And now on with the show...

I was standing. Standing watching figures moving frantically around a metallic table; shouting. I frowned, wondering why none of them were noticing me. And then I saw it, or rather, I saw… me. ‘I’ was the one on the table the figures I now recognised as doctors were moving around frantically. My hands came up to cover my mouth as they moved and I saw their hands in my stomach; surgical instruments covered in blood – my blood – being moved within me.

“No…” I began to cry. “No…that’s me…” I looked down, my hands going down to my stomach, my perfectly fine stomach, and I swallowed thickly. “I’m there…but I’m here…”

I looked at the machine monitoring my heart. What were those called again? Oh, yeah, cardiac monitors. It was just sitting there, still going, still beeping steadily…and that made me angry.

“I’m not dead, Damnit! I’m still alive! I’m still in here!” I looked back to where my body lay and made a face. “In there…”

As if on que, as soon as I finished speaking, the heart monitor went haywire; my heart rate increasing as if I were awake and mad about something…and then nothing. I’d watched my heart stop.

The doctors shouting grew louder as they worked to restart my heart, but it just sounded like white noise to me now; static on an old TV. Three, four, five times they tried to restart my heart but, somehow, I just seem to know it wouldn’t.

I felt a presence, or something akin to a presence, behind me and, looking over my shoulder, I saw a gentle, glowing ray of light. The light made me feel warm…loved…and it made me want to move _towards_ it. It was almost as if the light had a silent voice, calling to me gently: “Come in…come into me. Come in…”

I knew, something in me just _knew_ , that I was meant to follow the light…but I paused, looking behind myself sadly; wondering how I had gotten here. I had no memory of anything being wrong with me or having been in any kind of accident. If I stayed would my heart re-start? Just as my doubts began to form, the feeling drawing me to the light strengthened. It wanted me, the light wanted me… but, as I watched the doctors give up and call out my time of death, I no longer wanted to follow it.

“No.” I said softly, going over to stand by my body as they pulled a sheet over my face. “No,” I said again, talking to the light. “I’m not done…I’ve time left…I’m staying.”

As soon as the words left my lips, the light vanished. I was alone. Alone, and cold, and…losing my vision. My head spun and a sickening, wrenching feeling tore through my gut making me nauseous. Unable to fall in another direction it seems, I collapsed onto the table where my body lay. But, as my vision neared blackness, I heard the heart monitor begin to beep again and doctors shocked voices rush closer; and I smiled.

“Told ya.”


End file.
